witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Rod Sterling
Rod Sterling is model agent, appearing in Vampirella/Witchblade: The Feast crossover. Biography Early Life At some point Rod Sterling comes across a symbiotic entity only known as the Camera and uses it to extend his longevity and youth. In order to continue this process, Rod starts a model agency with J. Holmes, planning to feed on the models that would work him. To make the girls radiant and youthful long after their prime, Rod made sure they all go on the Eternal Slender diet, which involves them eating vampire meat. Rod then plans to target middle America with a line of vampire meat products after his success with his models. Vampirella and Witchblade When Sara and Vampirella go undercover as models, Rod approaches them. Rod is impressed by the girls and invites them to the office tomorrow afternoon for a meet and greet with J. Holmes himself. The next day, Vampirella and Sara are introduced to the other girls working for Rod. Rod then takes them to J. Holmes himself. Before signing the contract with them, Holmes invites the two women to his apartment. Three hours later, Rod gets informed that all of his operations and warehouses were destroyed. They also found dead Holmes. Sara and Vampirella then enter his room and confront him. Rod in return lets loose his girls on the two women. The two manage to quickly kill all the girls. Rod then reveals, that its not the vampire meat, what causes their degradation, but his sentient, symbiotic camera, who eats human souls and extends his soul. The Eternal Slender was supposed to feed the camera for centuries, which in return would have kept Rod alive and young. Rod then decides to start over in another country, but first he must kill Sara and Vampirella. Although Vampirella jumps at Rod, the man quickly shoots an energy beam from his camera, downing her. He then expresses his curiosity over why a vampire like her would care about mortals. Sara then attacks Rod and cuts off his bond with the camera. After recovering from the blast, Vampirella takes the camera and shoots an energy beam at Rod, killing him Personality Rod was quite eccentric and overconfident in himself and his abilities. Lying and promising amazing careers, Rod managed to seduce multiple women into joining his modeling agency and become his next meal. He's also quite sadistic as he was willing to feed all his models with vampire meat, being fully aware of what it will do to their minds. Powers & Abilities Powers * Camera: Rod was bonded to a symbiotic entity, only known as the Camera, which prolonged his life and youth through human souls consumption. ** Longevity: The camera extended Rod's life pass his standard human lifespan and kept him young. ** Energy Projection: Rod could use the camera to project powerful energy beams at his attackers. The beams were powerful enough to knock back Sara in her Witchblade armor and visibly wound Vampirella. Gallery Camera10.jpg|Rod meeting Sara and Vampirella. Camera30.jpg|Rod revealing the true nature of his camera. Camera33.jpg|Rod shooting Vampirella. Camera35.jpg|Sara cutting off Rod's arm bonded with the camera. Camera34.jpg|Rod killed by Vampirella with his camera. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Comic Deceased